Conventional respirator assemblies may utilize a mask or face piece configured to fit over the head of a user and/or be worn by a user. Respirator assemblies may include a first opening that includes an inlet or inhale valve configured to allow air for breathing into the mask, and a second opening that includes an outlet or exhale valve configured to allow air to be exhaled by the user of the mask. Space on the mask for fittings or attachments is at a premium, for example, as increasing the space occupied by fittings or attachments adds to the complexity and cost of the mask, reduces the visibility to a wearer of the mask, and/or adds inconvenience to the use of the mask. Thus, the use of separate inhale valve and exhale valve devices and two fittings on the mask (one for an inhale valve device and one for an exhale valve device) takes up space on the mask. Some respirator assemblies use a single fitting on a mask for both inhalation and exhalation; however, conventional assemblies suffer from drawbacks, such as the amount of space occupied on the mask.